


Bonded: Political Enemies to Lovers

by KylaraWritesFanfiction



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bonding, Cults, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fantasy Politics, Political Intrigue, Romantic Soulmates, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylaraWritesFanfiction/pseuds/KylaraWritesFanfiction
Summary: Ellysia is on the brink of war with Bahria. In an attempt to broker a peace, Queen Jessamine invites the Bahrian royal family to Ellysia, hoping she can find a solution that doesn't involve marriage. The Keeper and His Lady have other ideas. Jessamine is Soul Bonded to Eamon, the youngest and most loyal prince of Bahria. Jessamine is skilled at political maneuverings, but how will she fare with romantic intrigue?Jessa and Eamon navigate political differences, assassination attempts, misunderstandings and a cult or two while they learn to trust each other and eventually find love.
Relationships: Jessamine of Ellysia/Eamon of Bahria





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fantasy novel (novella??) I've been working on. My goal is to finish it this year. (If anyone here actually follows me you know I am notoriously bad at this.) Posting here for accountability.

Queen Jessamine of Ellysia resisted the urge to bang her head against her desk, but only because the desk was covered in parchment. She had been putting off dealing with her Marriage Correspondence for weeks, but she could no longer ignore the task due to the sheer volume of missives received. 

“Isn’t there a palace scandal or something we could work on instead?”

“Sorry,” Lady Lyddia, officially her personal secretary, said as she sorted the letters into two stacks. “But you’ve put this off long enough.” 

Lyddia put her hands on her hips and glared sternly at Jessa. “Being a queen means confronting problems head on, even when you don’t want to.” She held the pose for roughly ten seconds before they both broke into laughter.

“Your impression of Uncle Hyrum is terrible. The condescension was spot on but you lack his thinly veiled contempt.” Jessa said as she caught her breath. “Why is it so important to do this now? I thought we were putting it off until you convinced me to hold a Grand Ball.”

“You definitely must hold a Ball. You won’t find your Bond Mate if you never meet anyone new.”

“But I would have to stand around clasping hands with every eligible noble from here to Haatzenburg. I have suffered through two hand clasping-ceremonies already without the trouble of hosting a ball .” 

“At least we could address all the noble families in one night. Otherwise you’d need to host an endless stream of visiting dignitaries.” Lyddia pointed out with a grin.

“You make a valid argument. Very well; I will consider a ball. Why are there two stacks here?”

Lyddia pointed to the first. “These are all harmless- invitations, requests, long distance courtships. Some from your cousins in Valeria and Gaberdene, quite a few from the royal family in Haatzenburg, even several from the Umbrian Isles.” 

She pointed to the second stack. “This is everything from the Bahrian royal family.”

“These are only letters from Bahria?” Jessa quickly counted at least 20 letters. 

Lyddia sorted that stack into several smaller piles pointing as she spoke. “Mostly from the queen and the lazy prince-”

“Prince Aidan” Jessa corrected. 

“Who is, by the by, a terrible person. Never read these letters. There are also several from the king and the oldest prince.”

“Prince Brandt. We should get into the habit of calling them by their names.”

Lyddia nodded, then continued. “The only person who hasn’t written is Prince Eamon, unless you count this one.” Lyddia showed the letter to Jessa. It was obviously written by the same hand as the queen’s letters. 

“Can we continue to put them off until I turn 21? .”

“Queen Lilah knows a surprising amount about Ellysian customs. While she says she is convinced you’ll Bond with one of her sons just as soon as you clasp hands with them, the overall tone implies she doesn’t really believe that.”

“She wants me to choose one of her sons as my consort.”

“Exactly. These letters have escalated from polite to as hostile as one leader to another can get. I think she might do something drastic if you don’t at the very least invite them before the court.”

“All right.” Jessa conceded with an anxious sigh. “We shall draft an invitation and have Roger and Olivia look it over. For now, help me with all of these replies?” she asked, gesturing to the first stack.

Jessa and Lyddia sat in silence drafting responses, occasionally showing each other particularly silly letters. For some of the more prickly proposers, Jessa added a line or two about how she joyously awaited the discovery of her Bond Mate and hinted that she would soon be holding a Royal Ball.

After several hours, Jessa gave in to the urge to take a break and moved from her desk to the window seat pulling her legs up in front of her so she could sit more comfortably. 

“Should I go?” Lyddia asked.

“Stay. I just need a minute” Jessa said as she rested her head on her knees. She thought she would have more time before the reality of marriage set in. She knew not every country held Soul Bonds in as high esteem as Ellysia did, but she hoped that her would-be consorts would be willing to wait for her 21 st birthday to start the process. 

Jessa glanced to the one portrait of her parents she kept in her study and tried to ignore the pang of hurt that remembering them brought. Underneath the portrait, were two incense burners. Father Dominic had given her a triangle burner and a stash of **Blue Incense** so she could pray to the Lady for good fortune in finding her Bonded. She hadn’t used it once. She didn't want a Soul Bond. 

Just as she was contemplating returning to her correspondence, she heard a familiar knock on the door. 

“Come In, Charlie.” Her page rushed past the Guardsmen at the door.

“Lord Hyrum’s called a Council Meeting. He got a messenger in from the Eastern Silver Mine.”

“He did what?” Jessa exclaimed as she leapt out of her seat. She looked down at her attire and bit back a curse. She had come here straight from her fighting practice with Henry and her shirt was covered in sweat, dirt and ink. Not exactly appropriate for a council meeting. 

“Why wasn’t I informed?” She asked as she crossed the room to open the passage between her study and her dressing room. With the door open, she could get ready and still speak to Charlie and Lyddia.

“ Westley didn’t send a page because he thought I already knew, which I let him go on thinking. I only found out because I saw Master Davina arrive from the city. I know Judge Halloway isn’t here yet and the maids are still preparing the Council Chambers-“

“Charlie. “Lyddia cut in. “How much time do we have?”

“My guess? Ten minutes.”

“Tell us what you know while I get dressed, then Lyddia can go take care of things”Jessa called from her dressing room as she set about washing her face, braiding her long black hair and changing her shirt.

Charlie took a deep breath, then launched into his story. “The messenger arrived just before sunrise, because Maura was barely awake for the day. She said she found blood on his saddle when she cared for his horse. He must have reported straight to Lord Hyrum, because Doctor Faust was called to his quarters, but they didn’t need Doctor Vivian so he probably wasn’t hurt too bad. Catie from the kitchens brought refreshments and she confirmed he’s definitely from the silver mine near the Bahrian Pass, but she didn’t hear much else of the conversation. Only that the mine was attacked.”

Jessa’s hand stilled in the middle of running a brush through her hair. Had the mine been taken? That would mean war. She tried to remember the contingency plan she and Lyddia had drawn up for war with Bahria. But all she could focus on was the fact that war meant casualties. 

She forced herself to continue getting ready. No use borrowing trouble until she had more information.

Charlie was still talking. “Then I came straight here to let you know about the council meeting.”

“Thank you Charlie.” If the Council were to discuss war today, she should wear something more militaristic. She chose a black shirt and a vest in Ellysian colors, purple and gold to pair with the pants she was already wearing. . 

“Lyddia?”

Lyddia had removed her bright blue over dress and exchanged her slippers for a pair of thick sturdy boots. The black dress she now wore was of a cut and quality to pass as a Lady, but with an apron and a cap, Lyddia would look every bit the palace maid. 

She answered, speaking to Charlie “Good work. I’ll make an agent of you yet. Ask Jana to have Cook send one of the kitchen staff we like with refreshments if the meeting goes longer than an hour.”

“If? It will last all day.”

“Shush, you. Go on now.” Lyddia said, playfully swatting at him with an apron she had pulled from a stash of clothing she kept in Jessa’s study.

“You know what to do after the Council meeting?” Jessa asked Charlie as she stepped out of her dressing room still affixing her crown atop her braided hair. It was no royal coiffure, but it would have to do. 

“I won’t let you down. Your majesty, Lieutenant Lyddia.” Charlie left, attempting a bow and a salute at the same time, paying little attention to protocol when no one else was around. 

Jessa turned to Lyddia. “Find Henry and inform him of what is happening. Get the messenger away from Hyrum’s people, then question him when the Council is done with him.”

““I’ll take care of it. I’ll have Henry meet you in the council chambers and try to stall if Judge Halloway gets here before you’re ready.” Lyddia said before hurrying out the door.

Jessa swept her letters into her desk and pressed her thumb against the Crafted lock. She did the same to the door as she left ensuring neither would open without a special Crafted key. The Council Chambers were on the other side of the Palace and down several flights of stairs. She hurried as fast as she dared while still looking regal. 

Henry, Captain of her Personal Guard fell into step beside her as she reached the ground floor and murmured in her ear.

“Lady Lyddia is stalling Lord Hyrum, but she won’t be able to hold him off much longer.” They crossed the Feasting Hall. “Everyone else has arrived. The room is safe. Do you want me inside or at the door?”

She knew he was asking on behalf of the two Guardsmen that followed as well.

“You inside, two at the door. You assigned a guard to the messenger?”

“As soon as I was informed of his presence,” He replied stiffly.

“Good work as always Captain.” 

They reached the Council Chambers and paused at the door. Jessa took a deep breath as she internally braced herself. Confidence, competence, calm, she mentally chanted. She needed to be perfect, a leader worthy of the faith her people put in her.

Henry instructed his two men to remain posted outside the door, then Queen Jessamine entered her Council Chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Council meeting: where there is more political intrigue and a lot of council members introduced.

Jessa sat at the head of the table with Henry positioned behind her, a bored shadow on the wall, positioned with the most tactical access to Lord Hyrum’s chair.

She looked around the table to see that the entire Interior Council was seated save for Admiral Belham who was out at sea and her uncle. To her right sat General Hugo.

“My Queen.” He said with a smile His kindness belied his position as the country’s highest ranking military leader. 

“My General.” she returned his greeting warmly. 

She quickly greeted the rest of the council, Gavin apprentice to the aging Historian and Archivist, Master Davina the representative from the city’s ruling council of Guild Masters, Mr. Roger Dunning, Master of Diplomacy, Lady Olivia the country’s official Spymaster, Father Dominic, the Keeper’s representative and the stern Judge Linus Halloway who always made her feel a little guilty.

She was just exchanging stiffly formal salutations with the country’s head judge when her uncle entered the room. She watched his face which revealed little more than a twitch of surprise. If he was unhappy to see her, he didn’t show it.

She waited until he was seated, then addressed him. “Uncle. I’m glad you could finally join us. We have called this meeting because the Eastern Silver Mine and garrison have been attacked.”

A flurry of gasps ran through the room. 

“As you are more familiar with the messenger who arrived this morning, please present this information before the Council.” 

She watched him carefully without seeming to. There it was- his jaw slightly clenched and he began tapping his fingers impatiently on the underside of the table. 

“Thank You, Your Majesty. My friends,” He began, as he addressed the rest of the council. “This morning I received information from the Eastern Silver Mine, a message sent by the captain of the garrison there.”

“Skip to the point Hyrum,” General Hugo interrupted.

“Several nights ago, the mine was set upon by a small well trained force, no more than 30 soldiers posing as bandits. ”

As Jessa listened, her mind ran through the possibilities. A paltry thirty soldiers? Either this was preface to a larger attack, or it was a message or warning. Perhaps this was Queen Lilah taking drastic action as Lyddia suggested she would. 

“Do we still hold the mine?” exclaimed the normally calm Master Davina. The Guild Masters relied heavily on the mine's silver.

“The mine is still in our possession, but we took heavy losses.” Her uncle continued speaking, relaying more details, but Jessa’s ears were ringing. Her stomach dropped, her hands started tingling and her mouth went dry. She flashed back to the inside of a battlefield triage tent, full of soldiers waiting to die, the smell of blood, the buzzing of flies. A field of dead soldiers and horses. The taste of smoke and blue herb, burned with the dead to help guide their souls safely into the next life.

Jessa concentrated on keeping her emotions off of her face. She breathed in for a count of four, out for a count of seven. 

“Are you saying Captain Davies sent a civilian mine worker and not one of the Messengers stationed there specifically for this purpose?’ General Hugo asked.

Jessa continued her measured breathing and the images began to fade from her mind. She needed to focus and create a solution that didn’t involve war. No one else should die on her behalf.

She listened as Hyrum deflected Hugo’s question. “I believe the Captain felt as if he needed all his men to hold the mine. We do not know if Colonel Richards was able to spare any reinforcements. He must have feared, as I do, that these so-called bandits are merely a precursor to a larger invasion from Bahria. ”

Interesting. Uncle Hyrum kept an informant stationed at the mine. She wondered what else was he hiding

“Nevertheless, he should have sent a messenger. And we don’t know that they weren’t real bandits.” General Hugo argued.

“Why the subterfuge? The Bahrian army is more than double the size of ours. If they wanted the mine, they could take it.” Master Davina spoke with an edge of tension.

“I know our relations with Bahria are strained at best” Roger, ever the mediator, interjected, “but they are in no position to declare war on us. I don’t believe that this action was officially sanctioned. Furthermore, General Eamon has the complete loyalty of the military. They wouldn’t have acted without his command. He is straightforward and honest to a fault. If he sent an attack, they wouldn’t have posed as bandits.”

“Thank You Mr. Dunning.” Jessa responded, reclaiming control of the discussion. “Lady Olivia, has there been any word from your agents in the capital there? Any troop movement that could indicate a larger campaign?”

“No. At last report, the King has decided not to take action until after you" She gestured indicating a hand clasping and then something that was probably meant to represent a Soul Bond. Jessa had banned discussion of her marriage and future prospects months ago, so now her Council members only referred to it in th e abstract.

Olivia continued. “The military has returned to the capital after sustaining heavy losses suppressing the Eastern Rebellion. The troops are stationed just north of the capital- doing nothing more exciting than war games. I can have my people do some digging.”

“Very well, Lady Olivia. Please do so. ”

Jessa turned back to Mr Dunning. “Could the royal family still be involved?”

Roger looked a little flustered before he started speaking. Despite his expertise, she knew he hated to be put on the spot. Jessa made a mental note to apologize to him later.

“King Joseph, Queen Lilah, Princes Brandt and Aidan each have their own personal guard. Any of them could have sent men to attack the garrison.” Roger paused to take a breath and she nodded for him to continue. 

“If I had to speculate, Prince Brandt fears his brothers too much to sacrifice his personal guard. I also think it unlikely that two or more of them would work together on something like this. I can’t narrow it down further without too much conjecture .” Roger slouched back into his chair. 

Jessa paused very slightly. The Council seemed anxious, duly so. With her Uncle pushing so strongly for action, she couldn’t be sure who would follow his lead and plunge Ellysia into a war they couldn't win. General Hugo looked troubled. 

“Your thoughts General?”

“I’m worried about the situation at Fort McFort in the Bahrian Pass. That far north, the mountains aren’t impenetrable. Thirty soldiers could easily circumvent the pass and travel through the mountains, but if they split off from a larger unit, the fort is in danger. Fort McFort is our main defense against Bahria.”

He grimaced before adding. “As much as I hate to agree with Lord Hyrum, he has one thing right. The garrison needs reinforcements and I don’t know that Fort McFort can spare them.”

Jessa nodded. “We shall send out Messengers immediately to Fort McFort and the Mine to assess exactly what support is needed. Are there sufficient troops stationed in Fort McFort to hold the pass?”

“I don’t believe so, especially if we pull several companies to reinforce the garrison and protect the mine. But it depends on how many soldiers Bahria commits to an attack.”

“Then let us also prepare to send an additional brigade to bolster our forces. Would that be sufficient?”

“It will have to be because it’s all we can spare.” Hugo answered after a moment’s thought. 

“Very good. We would now like to speak with this mine worker directly to see if we can glean any further information on the matter.” She saw her uncle take a breath and continued without giving him a chance to speak. “Captain, please bring him in.” She trusted that Lyddia and Henry’s people would have sorted everything. “And send a page for a Messenger. Time is of the essence and we can not wait until the meeting is over.”

She locked eyes with her Uncle as he glared at her. She watched him struggle  to smooth his glare into a scowl and  couldn’t help but give him a smug smile. 

Henry opened the door and one of her Guardsmen escorted in a short, young man with the black hair more common to the southern coast than that of the mountains of Ellysia. He was wearing a serious expression just this side of sullen. He had recently bathed and the clean clothes he wore didn’t hide the bandages wrapped around his left shoulder. A page followed behind with an extra chair and he was seated at the foot of the table.

“Tell us your name.” Jessa said, welcoming him with a smile calculated to disarm.

“My name’s Jak, Your majesty.” 

“Tell this esteemed Council about the bandits who so rudely attacked you,” Hyrum ordered, trying to wrest control of the situation from Jessa. 

“It weren’t bandits. Too well-fed. Too well armed.”

“Start from the beginning please. Do not leave out any detail, no matter how small. It could be important.“ Jessa asked, maintaining her smile through sheer force of will.

The messenger began haltingly, then with more momentum to describe what happened. 

The mine workers were done for the day and taking their supper. The mine and garrison shared bunkhouses, guards and meals. It was late enough that some were still eating, some sought bed, and those not on duty were drinking. An alarm sounded and the soldiers reported to their positions. Soon a second alarm sounded indicating the mine workers should arm themselves as this was a serious attack. The invaders breached the gate. The conflict lasted for barely half an hour before they were able to fend off the attackers. During the fight, the stable caught on fire. Jak was injured while helping to evacuate the horses. Once things were settled, he headed to the capital to relay this information.

The council listened to his story and interjected with clarifying questions. 

“Which direction did the attack come from?”

“How many were attacking?”

“What was the quality of their weapons and armor?”

Jessa listened with only half a mind as she tried to gauge which of her council members would be swayed by her uncle. She trusted Henry to listen and remember anything important. 

Roger would never advocate for war; he would back her proposal for a diplomatic solution. Olivia was cautious but bloodthirsty. She would endorse an aggressive response to any perceived threat to Ellysia. For Master Davina, it would depend entirely on whether or not a war would be profitable, which it would be since Bahria was not a primary trading partner. 

She turned to General Hugo. He was doing a very good job counteracting her uncle’s tendency to ask leading questions. 

“Were they wearing Bahrian insignia?”

“Describe what they were wearing.”

General Hugo would always support her over Hyrum in the Council, then voice any objections to her privately. Only two votes of support she could count on. It would be difficult to act without the Council’s backing. Especially with Hyrum opposing her. She wasn’t sure if she could persuade Olivia and Master Davina.

Once Jak finished relaying every detail he could remember, he was escorted out. 

Roger was the first to speak. “I think we can all agree. Those weren’t bandits.”

“We already knew that.” said Olivia

“We thought that, but now we can say so with a surety.” Roger responded.

“Why would Bahria send soldiers disguised as bandits when they could easily overcome us with a military force?” Master Davina asked skeptically.

The discussion continued around her as she considered the final three members of her council. Father Dominic would add his support to the majority decision, although he may look more favorably upon an action that resulted in her Soul Bonding. Judge Halloway was silent as always. He wouldn't speak unless the matter pertained to the law. Gavin wouldn’t speak either. He was taking a copious amount of notes and she knew she could expect a treatise from Nolan on the history of conflict and military engagement between Bahria and Ellysia as well as the historical context and consequences of her actions.

“We can’t sit around and do nothing.” Roger’s voice cut across the table, straight to the point. Hyrum took advantage of the brief moment of silence stemming from the normally even-mannered man’s outburst.

“You are right, young man.” Her uncle said, voice dripping with condescension. “I believe the Queen’s idea to fortify our troops is surprisingly advantageous. In order to execute her vision most efficiently, we should send General Hugo with the troops. In case of an attack, he would be most qualified to lead.”

Jessa was barely able to conceal a frown at her uncle’s suggestion. Once again he was trying to undermine her power base here at court and with the military. With Hugo gone, she lost a voice of unwavering support in the Council as well as her rapport with the army. The other officers supported Hyrum’s traditional views. 

And she hated that he was right. Colonel Richards was an excellent administrator, but would be useless in the event of military action. 

She couldn’t say no without presenting an alternate candidate and there wasn’t one. It had been years since he was last in the field, but General Hugo was the only officer with any real combat experience.

She could feel the panic return and with it a familiar nightmare, a young soldier laid out on a funeral pyre, dressed in his best uniform. But now, instead of William’s face, she saw General Hugo, dead.

Jessa knew they were waiting on an answer but she was having trouble speaking. 

A knock sounded at the door, breaking Jessa out of her silent panic. She forced herself to speak.

“Very good Uncle.” She said as Henry welcomed the Messenger. “I will meet with General Hugo to discuss this further.”

As General Hugo dictated instructions, she resumed her measured breathing. By the time the Messenger left, she felt strong enough to address her Council members. 

“I believe Queen Lilah sent this attack in order to force our hand. She wants a union between our two countries.”

“I don’t think--”Hyrum began, but she kept speaking. 

“I plan to invite the queen and her sons to Ellysia for a state visit and a formal hand-clasping ceremony. “

“Your majesty.” Olivia objected. “The Bahrians sent an armed force to attack us. Whether or not they mean war, we shouldn't reward them for their aggression.” There were several murmurs of agreement.

Jessa locked eyes with Olivia and held the stare while she mentally cycled through possible responses. She knew Olivia was more likely to listen to words spoken with conviction 

“We will do whatever it takes to keep Ellysia from war, to keep our people safe.” She continued to hold the stare until Olivia nodded in acquiescence. She slowly looked around the room ready for more opposition. But she found none. 

“Very good. If no one has any other ideas or points of discussion?”

Everyone immediately chimed in, giving input on the unresolved matters and the meeting lasted another hour. They discussed the wording of the invitation to Bahria, how to position the remaining military units in the capital and how to procure the extra funding and supplies Fort McFort would need with 2500 extra men. 

Finally the meeting ended with Father Dominc’s benediction.

“Your majesty, I trust you will do what needs to be done. May the Keeper guide us and protect our souls.”

“*Amen*,” Jessa responded in chorus with her fellow Council members. ***

As the meeting concluded, Jessa invited General Hugo to her rooms to dine.

“I will see you this evening, six oclock, in my quarters.

“Yes my queen. I look forward to it. “ He excused himself with a bow. 

Master Davina pulled her aside requiring extra assurances. 

“How much silver do you think we lost?”

“I will send an officer of the Treasury to administer an accounting. You may send a guild representative. Have them meet the guard escort at the City’s East Gate at first light tomorrow morning. 

“Thank you, your majesty. I will see you at the city council meeting on Friday.”

Once Jessa had sufficiently said her goodbyes, she left, Henry following close behind. She headed straight to her rooms to meet Lyddia. They had a lot to discuss.


End file.
